


Nightmare

by Cloudwatcher1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudwatcher1/pseuds/Cloudwatcher1
Summary: Eddie was not a light sleeper and yet, something had woken him up. Before he could get a full grasp on what was going on, he felt Richie shift on the other side of the bed.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 34





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first IT story and first sex scene ever written. So I hope it's good and you all enjoy!

Eddie was not a light sleeper and yet, something had woken him up. Before he could get a full grasp on what was going on, he felt Richie shift on the other side of the bed. Turning over, Eddie saw his husband thrashing around, almost like he was trying to fight something off. 

“Richie! Richie!” Eddie called. Not sure of what else to do, he took hold of his lover’s shoulders and tried shaking him awake. “Honey! Please wake up!” 

After a few seconds Richie’s eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up in bed. His eyes darting around the room, like the nightmare he was having had somehow followed him to the waking world. “Where is IT?! Where’s that fucking clown?!” Richie shouted. Eddie’s heart broke. 

“Hey. Hey. Look at me.” He reached up and took his husband’s face into both of his hands. Richie was still on edge, trying to pull away from his grasp. Tears were welling up in Eddie’s eyes. “Richie. We killed it. It can’t hurt us anymore.” 

Richie’s eyes settled on Eddie’s face. His intense expression slowly started to relax, and he reached up, covering his lover’s hands with his own. Pressing kisses into Eddie’s palms, he let his gaze wonder to the scar that blossomed across his husband’s chest. “It’s been seven years since we killed that fucker. Seven years since I almost lost you Eds.” He whispered the last part, lightly touching Eddie’s scar. “I… I dreamt that It had taken you. I tried to fight It, to get you back but it was to late…” 

Silent tears were trailing down Richie’s face. Eddie tried to wipe them away, but they were never ending. 

“It’s okay. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” He said, kissing his damp cheeks. Richie captured Eddie’s lips with his own, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist. 

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s shoulders, entangling his fingers into his dark, curly hair. The nightmare and tears were soon forgotten. Replaced by soft moans and hungry kisses. Eddie rolled them over, so he was on top, straddling Richie’s lap. Large hands settled on his hips, squeezing him every so often, as if to prove he was real. 

“Richie…” He sighed into his husband’s mouth. The kisses became even more heated. Both had never been more thankful that they slept in the nude. Going lower, Eddie started peppering kisses along Richie’s neck, jaw line and heading lower. All the while licking and sucking whatever part he could get his lips on. 

Deep throating his husband was something Eddie really enjoyed not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Especially Richie. He would never let him live that down or ever leave the bed again for that matter. But that night, he took his time to take Richie fully into his mouth, going painfully slow. Enjoying every whimper and moan that he got from his love. Richie’s fingers tangled into his hair. 

“Eddie… please…” Eddie moaned around Richie’s cock, making him arch his back. He pulled up with a satisfying pop. 

“Please what?” He asked innocently. 

“I need you inside me…” He said breathlessly. Leaning back up, Eddie kissed him while reaching into the nightstand for a condom and the lube. Like everything else that night Eddie took his time stretching and prepping Richie. Making sure to lick and suck on his dick just enough to get him close to the edge. Pressing forward, Eddie gently rolls his hips and slowly enters the man under him. 

In moments like these Eddie truly sees the beauty of Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier. The man is flushed and moaning so quietly with every movement of Eddie’s hips. Just getting to watch this man come undone and allowing himself to be loved by him, makes Eddie want to imprint the image in his mind for all time. 

“Oh God… Yes… Eddie…” “Richie. Come on baby.” Eddie leans down, kissing Richie’s chest and started to move faster. Richie wraps his arms around his husband, leaving scratch marks on his back. Reaching between them Eddie started pumping Richie’s cock in time with his thrusts. Knowing it was going to send Richie over the edge. 

“Oh my God! Eddie! Love you!” 

“Love you too, babe. Come for me.” He does with a loud moan and gripping onto Eddie even tighter, which makes Eddie go right behind him. He pulls out and lays down beside him. Looking up at his lover he sees Richie beckoning him over. 

“Hold on. I’ll be right back.” Eddie quickly gets up to throw the condom away and comes right back to the comfort of his husband’s arms. Snuggled up close, Richie pulls the blankets over them. 

“Hey Eds?” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too Richie.” Eddie says, snuggling deeper into Richie’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my short story! The reason for it being short is to test the waters. I hope that you all enjoyed it! I do plan on writing more for this couple. Please leave a comment or a kudos if you want. I would truly appreciate it! Thanks again! :)


End file.
